Stories/The Pumpkin Beast (Halloween Special)
It's almost Halloween, and the gang is currently preparing. But once they hear that a pumpkin beast is rampaging all over Echo Creek, they have to defeat it...but did someone really sent it out in an attempt to destroy Echo Creek? And who? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Tessa *Felicity *Felicia *Cynthia *Arturo *Maisy *Courtney *Tatum *Dawn *Libby *Jewel Johnson *Mr. Gossamer *Benjamin *Victori-A *Fire Monarch *Jacqueline *Pumpkin Beast *Andre *Jessamine Transcript almost Halloween time. People are getting their spooky decorations ready, and one of those people is Richard. Cut to a shot of the interior of Richard's living room. Nothing happens, until about five seconds later... : Blovy: BOO! Hahaha, did I scare you? : Corolla: offscreen Not really. to Corolla, who was filming the scene. : Corolla: You might as well try harder, though. : Blovy: Okay then. camera then focuses on both Blovy and Corolla, then pans, and as it does, it shows the rest of the gang - along with Tessa Saunders - hanging out. : Tessa: Say, I wonder what that dimension can be. : Richard: It's some kind of dimension that Parallel Corolla entered from. Additionally, Kernely found an orange crystal which lets her acquire fire abilities! : Tessa: Nice! : Richard: To be honest, I'd actually love to pay another visit sometime! : Tessa: Is the dimension dangerous? : Richard: At times, yes. Don't worry, I protect my friends from any dangers that ever dare to come close! : Kernely: Never thought I'd say this, but how many friends do you have? And any examples we don't know much? : Tessa: Uh...I think 31. And I have examples; Terri, Shrill, Sneak, Willow, Violette, Greg, Sherri, Jenn, Florri, White and Nathaniel. : Kernely: Interesting names, especially the first four ones; I think they're clever! : Tessa: I know. : Veronica: A lot has been going on, huh? : Richard: Yep. : Pealy: Definitely! In fact, I had some problems to deal with earlier. : Richard: ...Like what? : Pealy: Well, I accidentally overheated my computer recently. Thankfully it's fine now. : Richard: Let me guess, did you spend too much time on it? : Pealy: Yeah. : Torchy: So I've been thinking...which Halloween decorations are we using? : Tessa: Uhh...Richard has skeletons, fake spiderwebs and a fog machine. : Torchy: Okay. What did you decorate your house with? : Tessa: A lot. Examples include a fake skeleton wedding party, a few fog machines, fake spiderwebs with a huge one as well, and that one zombie that peeks out a coffin every now and then. Oh, and spooky music. : Kernely: Mmhm, okay. : Richard: Pretty crazy, I guess. : Veronica: So, if it's almost Halloween, then what are we going to do? : Richard: Hand out candy. : Veronica: Okay, can I do it? : Richard: If you want, though you'd have to take turns. : Veronica: Fine with me. the gang hears screaming and things getting smashed outside. : Richard: Oh gosh! : Tessa: ...What, another distress signal? Let's go, then. gang heads outside. Upon coming out, they can see two ghost teenagers in front of them. : ??? #1: This is terrible, guys! : ??? #2: There's a pumpkin mutant wreaking havoc across the streets! Can you please track it down for us? : Kernely: Yeah, sure! Why not? ...Wait, what's your names? : ??? #1: I'm Andre and she's Jessamine. : Jessamine: Hiya! : Richard: Hey. : Torchy: When did you last saw the beast? : Andre: Oh, it was on the west side of Echo Creek when we saw it. I dunno where it is now, but perhas you can check. : Jessamine: We wish you good luck. : Richard: This should be easy; a pumpkin beast doesn't sound so bad at all! : Tessa: I agree. : Andre: Okay, it's your opinion, but I feel like that you'll go down. I mean, I often get worried at times like that. : Tessa: Alright then! I think we should leave now. : Richard: Okay, let's go, gang. gang leaves. : Jessamine: Is it still on the western side now? : Andre: Again, I dunno. Those people will hopefully notify us. to the gang, they're searching for the mutant. As they continue walking, they can see pumpkins everywhere. : Richard: ...This must be it. : Tessa: I guess so. If there's pumpkins scattered everywhere here, I could assume that the beast is here. But I could be wrong. : Blovy: Also, what the heck is wrong with that to a man with a pumpkin stuck on his head guy? : Tessa: I guess I'll help. goes up to the man and successfully attempts to help him. However, she accidentally scares the man. : Man: AH! away, frightened : Tessa: ...Oops. I wasn't trying to scare him. : Richard: Well, at least you freed him. : Kernely: Let's continue searching for that beast. the gang can hear a noise. : Blovy: Wha-? : Richard: That must be coming from the monster! It has to be nearby. : Tessa: I guess you're right. : Kernely: If it ever makes another noise, maybe we can track it down to where the noise is coming from. : Richard: Good idea, Kernely; let's listen carefully. gang attempts to listen for the beast. Eventually, the gang hears another noise that sounds like roaring. : Kernely: Looks like the roaring is coming from nearby...a restaurant. : Richard: Got it, let's go! gang begins heading nearby said restaurant. : Richard: Kernely, I dunno why, but judging from her actions, your sister seems to have a crush on Pennine. : Kernely: That's true, and from what I've heard, Sam has a crush on Pennine because...uh...I forgot. : Richard: Well, we'll probably know if Samantha tells us why. : Kernely: Yeah. the gang comes across a pumpkin-like beast attacking people. : Kernely: That must be the beast we're talking about, right...? : Tessa: Probably, and don't forget that it likely is the one Jessamine and Andre were talking about, too! ...Say, I wonder if Terri's at Red Spoon's. That kid makes surprisingly delicious food! : Corolla: Yeah, agreed. : Tessa: Waitaminute, Corolla. May you tell me who this Parallel Corolla is? : Corolla: Let's talk about her later. We've got some pumpkin-crushing to do. : Tessa: ...Okay then. out her sword gang goes and confronts the pumpkin beast, who turns around and notices the gang. However, instead of attacking, it flees in an attempt to get away unharmed. : Richard: Ugh...not this again! Let's get after it! : Kernely: On it! at top speed : Blovy: Me too! at top speed as well gang chases the pumpkin beast. They go around the street, pass by Jewel's laboratory, almost run into a few inklings along with Felicity and Felicia, race past Cynthia, who was at a restaurant outside, and zoom past Arturo the bat, who was napping. : Arturo: What the...? his head Oh well, I guess I'll go back to sleep. back alseep to the gang, they run past by Maisy Clemons, then Courtney and Tatum, who were preforming a special Halloween concert at that time, then Dawn and Libby, and Jewel Johnson and her creations, along with Mr. Gossamer. Eventually, the gang manages to corner the beast. : Tessa: Well, I bet you're not going anywhere now! : Kernely: Yeah. You'll totally be no match for us! the pumpkin beast climbs up a wall and the roof of a house and starts spitting pumpkin seeds from there. The gang avoids most of the seeds; then, the beast jumps down and charges at the gang. Unfortunately, Pealy is caught and slammed towards the ground. : Pealy: Ow! : Kernely: PEALY!!! : Richard: I'll handle this. throws snowflake blades at the beast, who attempts to counter with more seeds. Some of the blades puncture the beast's right hand, which hurts it. Fortunately, it manages to get the blade out, before spitting out pumpkin bombs that explode into pumpkin guts; some of the gang avoids them. : Richard: Not bad. But you'd have to try harder to defeat us! : Kernely: helping Pealy up Yeah! spits fireballs at the beast. The pumpkin beast somehow punches back the fireballs at Torchy, hurting him. : Torchy: How in the-? What in the...? How'd you do that?! : Tessa: Perhaps it had this ability even before we encountered it? : Jay: Could be why. blows miniature tornadoes at the pumpkin beast, hurting it more. It then gets mad and starts spitting out seeds and pumpkin bombs; some of the gang avoids them, others get injured. : Kernely: Hey Torchy! Try circling around it so that it can't punch your fireballs back at you! : Torchy: Good idea. starts circling around the pumpkin beast and spitting more fireballs. Just like before, the beast attempts to punch the fireballs back at Torchy. However, it keeps missing due to Torchy constantly moving. It gets more upset, but now it has a trick; the pumpkin beast decides to punch a fireball to the spot Torchy moves to, finally hurting him again. : Torchy: Agh! You're surprisingly intelligent, I guess. beast roars, before spitting more pumpkin seeds while spinning around. : Richard: Gotta get my shield up! creates an ice shield around the gang, protecting them from the seeds. : Richard: Well? You may be tough, but you're still not stopping us. We've defeated tons of villains before, and we're still doing that! : Kernely: For some reason, I'm starting to have a feeling... : Jay: ...What feeling? : Kernely: I dunno, but I have a feeling that it was Andre and Jessamine who sent the beast to rampage around Echo Creek. I feel like they're suspicious... : Jay: I don't think so, Kernely. From what I could tell, they seemed to be fine. : Kernely: I need to talk to them. Let me go, please. : Jay: That's fine. walks away to scour for Andre and Jessamine while the rest of the gang continue fighting the beast. : Kernely: I need to find them... around ...Where are they? pauses for a few moments, before heading a different direction. Fortunately, she manages to find the ghostly duo. : Kernely: Hey. : Andre: Hiya~! : Kernely: I'm here to ask a question, girls. : Jessamine: Oh, okay! What's the question? : Kernely: Did you send the pumpkin beast? : Andre: Wha-? No we didn't. I actually captured footage of the one that sent it. : Jessamine: Yep. : Kernely: Really? Show me the footage. : Andre: Okay... for her phone Shoot! I forgot it at my house! Hold on. to her house for a bit, then comes back Okay, I have my phone now. : Kernely: That's good. then proceeds to show Kernely footage of someone sending the beast out. It's not Andre nor Jessamine; it seems to be...Jacqueline Gallagher?! : Kernely: Wait...Jacqueline sent it? She's still trying to kill me? : Andre: How do you know her? : Kernely: Well, she's made many attempts to kill me just to become princess of my hometown Foodland. I'm princess there. : Andre: You're a princess? That's amazing! : Kernely: Yeah, it is. Also, if you don't know exactly who I am, I'm Kernely Pop. : Andre: Okay, but who were the others we saw previously? : Kernely: You're talking about my other friends, right? : Andre: Yes. Yes I am. : Kernely: There's Richard, Torchy, Pealy, Jay, Blovy, Corolla, Veronica and Tessa. Richard's the leader of the Freezing Cool Melons, Torchy used to be a former guardian of Firetundra, Pealy's currently my boyfriend, Jay and Blovy are the Homing Thistle and Blover you probably saw earlier, Corolla's a human-gemstone hybrid, Veronica is a human whose powers are based on a beetle, and Tessa is another ghost like you guys. : Andre: Okay, I'll try to meet them when I have the chance. : Jessamine: Me too! Also, I'm not even sure how Jacqueline got that pumpkin mutant to obey her in the first place. : Andre: Perhaps she...tamed it? : Jessamine: ...Maybe. : Kernely: I gotta go back now, okay? : Andre: Okay! : Jessamine: Bye! leaves to go back to the gang. Upon reaching them, she finds out that the pumpkin beast has weakened quite a bit after she left. : Kernely: Good job handling the beast while I was gone. : Richard: Well, we already knew what to do, so we kept going even after you left. : Blovy: What he said! : Richard: Uh...Blovy? Why do you keep saying that? : Blovy: Well, because...I like to. : Richard: Okay then. gang continues fighting the beast, until Richard gets an idea. : Richard: I think we should preform a combo now. The beast has significantly weakened when Kernely was gone. : Kernely: Yes, we should. prepares : Corolla: Woo-hoo! up a large ice laser : Torchy: On it! up a fire stream : Blovy: It's time! ready gang prepares a combo. However, the pumpkin beast is confused, unsure about what's going to happen. : Kernely: Fire at will! : Richard: We are the Freezing Cool Melons! gang unleashes the combo on the beast, defeating it once and for all. The beast then flares up, then explodes, sending out pumpkin guts. : Blovy: What a gross explosion. : Pealy: Yeah, kinda. : Corolla: But hey, guess what? We defeated the beast, finally! Now we can go back and hopefully rest in peace for a while! : Richard: Mmhmm! : Tessa: LET'S CELEBRATE! gang and citizens of Echo Creek (including Andre and Jessamine) celebrate over the Freezing Cool Melon's victory, with help from Tessa Saunders. (END OF STORY) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories